Cosmetic products can be in emulsion form. Antiperspirant and deodorant products which are in emulsion form are known in the art. These products may have an oil phase and a water phase. Moreover, these emulsions may be in gel form.
One can use such gel-type products, which can be antiperspirant and deodorants, by rubbing the underarm area of the body so as to apply an odor and/or perspiration reducing layer of the gel to the skin. Because such products are applied directly to the skin, such products should have certain aesthetic properties so that they will achieve consumer acceptance. Included in such aesthetic properties are non-tackiness during dry-down, non-tackiness when the user perspires after application of the product, smoothness, glide, a lack of oily or crumbly or scratchy feeling; and a product which leaves no white physical residue on skin or clothes after application.
Clarity is also an especially desired esthetic property in the eyes of the consumer.
It is an object of this invention to provide emulsion and gel-type cosmetic products especially an antiperspirant or deodorant product which has the above-recited aesthetic properties.
The following patent publications relate to this field of invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,153 discloses a clear gel-type cosmetic product which has a viscosity of at least about 50,000 cps at 21xc2x0 C., and includes an emulsion with an oil phase and a water phase that includes an incorporated active ingredients. The refractive indices of the water and oil phases match to at least 0.0004, the refractive index of the product is about 1,4000, and the product clarity is better than thirty NTU.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,525 also discloses a clear gel-type cosmetic product which has a viscosity of at least about 50,000 cps at 21xc2x0C., and includes an emulsion with an oil phase and a water phase that includes an incorporated active ingredient. The refractived indices of the water and oil phases match to at least 0.0004 the refractive index of the product is about 1,4000, and the product clarity is better than thirty NTU.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,338 discloses a clear gel composition comprising a water-in-oil emulsion of specified viscosity, and specified amounts of water and oil, wherein the oil phase comprises a volatile cyclic silicone, an emulsifying agent, optionally a non-volatile oil, and a volatile linear silicone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,518 discloses an optically clear antiperspirant product in the form of a stable water-in-oil emulsion with a specified viscosity which includes a stabilizing agent that has substantial solubility in each of the oil and water phases and which has long term stability over specified temperature ranges.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,799 discloses a clear cosmetic gel composition in the form of a water-in-oil emulsion, and methods of forming and using the composition.
WO 92/05767 discloses a clear gel-type cosmetic product that has a viscosity of at least about 50,000 cps at 21 degrees C., and includes an emulsion with an oil phase and a water phase, wherein the refractive indices of the water and oil phases match to at least 0.0004, the refractive index of the product is about 1.4000 and the product clarity is better than 30 NTU.
The invention relates to a clear emulsion and gel-type cosmetic composition, and in particular to an antiperspirant and/or deodorant composition which comprises a water-in-oil emulsion comprising:
a) about 65% to about 75% of an aqueous solution of an effective amount of antiperspirant active;
b) about 25% to about 35% of an oil phase consisting of silicones, emollients and a silicone emulsifying agent, and comprising at least one volatile silicone, at least one non-volatile ester or at least one nonvolatile silicone, and wherein at least one oil phase soluble ingredient has a refractive index of about 1.40 to about 1.50;
c) about 0.01 to about 8.5% of a coupling agent; and
d) at least one polymeric ethylene oxide glycol adduct which component raises the refractive index of said aqueous solution, and optionally another water soluble, non-simple glycol component which raises the refractive index of said aqueous solution;
wherein said composition is essentially free of glycols and low and middle chain alcohols.
As noted just above, the water phase is essentially free of glycols and low and middle chain alcohols and incorporates polyethylene glycols, inorganic salts, organic salts, amino acids or urea to raise the refractive index of the aqueous phase. Simple glycols are defined herein as alkanes and alkoxyalkanes containing at least two hydroxy groups and three or less carbon atoms. Propylene glycol is a non-limiting examples of a simple glycol. Complex or non-simple glycols are polymeric ethylene oxide glycol adducts which are described below. Low chain alcohols have from one to four carbon atoms. Middle chain alcohols have from 5 to 12 carbon atoms. Propylene glycol and dipropylene glycol are non-limiting examples of glycols. Low chain alcohols have from one to four carbon atoms. Middle chain alcohols have from 5 to 12 carbon atoms.
Complex or non-simple glycols are polymeric ethylene oxide glycol adducts which are included in compositions of the invention, can be Carbowaxes which are a family of linear polymers formed by the addition reaction of ethylene oxide with glycol. The generalized formula for polyethylene glycol is:
HOxe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)nxe2x80x94H xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Formula I 
Also included within polyethylene glycols are methoxy polyethylene glycols which have the formula:
CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)nxe2x80x94H xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Formula II 
Each polyethylene glycol is designated by a number that represents its average molecular weight. For example, Carbowax Peg 600 corresponds to an average number of repeating oxyethylene groups (xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d) of 13. polyethylene glycols are polymeric glycols with an xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d value from 2-33 for polyethylene glycols (formula I above) which represents a molecular weight range of 106-1460. polyethylene glycols are also the methoxy adducts described above. With regard to the methoxy adducts (formula II above), polyethylene glycols have
xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d values of 4-18 representing, a molecular weight range of 208-824.
The invention also relates to a method for preventing and controlling perspiration wetness in humans which comprises applying to the underarm area an effective amount of a composition of the invention.